when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Countries
"Countries, huh? Well, yeah right. That's a damn good list. I'm seeing the list of countries in flags, posted on my bedroom door in the front, just to see how it should be recorded before World War III could begin real soon. I bet my country's lucky enough to be there." --Su Ji-Hoon, Home Sweet Home This is a list of countries in all pf the different respective planets at the time of the Last Day. Countries Caen (Iron Kingdoms) Circle Orobos.png|Circle Orboros Nation|link=Circle Orboros Citadel Space (Mass Effect) Cerberus.png|Cerberus Nation|link=Cerberus (faction) Turian Hierarchy.png|Turian Hierarchy|link=Turian Hierarchy Discworld (Discworld) Genua.png|Kingdom of Genua|link=Genua Earth (Real Life) ABC Republic.png|ABC Republic|link=ABC Republic Abkhazia.png|Republic of Abkhazia|link=Abkhazia Aboriginal Federation.png|Aboriginal Federation|link=Aboriginal Federation Aceh.png|Kingdom of Aceh Darussalam|link=Aceh Adjikistan.png|Republic of Adjikistan|link=Adjikistan Afghanistan.png|Islamic State of Afghanistan|link=Afghanistan Ahwaz.png|Islamic Republic of Al-Ahwaz|link=Al-Ahwaz Åland Islands.png|Territory of the Aland Islands|link=Aland Islands Alaska.png|United Nations Transitional Authority in Alaska|link=Alaska Albania.png|Republic of Albania|link=Albania Algeria.png|People's Democratic Republic of Algeria|link=Algeria Alien Territories.png|Alien Territories|link=Alien Territories Allied States.png|Allied States of America|link=Allied States Ambazonia.png|Federal Republic of Ambazonia|link=Ambazonia American Empire.png|American Empire|link=American Empire American Samoa.png|Territory of American Samoa|link=American Samoa Americana.png|United Republic of Americana|link=Americana Andorra.png|Principality of Andorra|link=Andorra Anglo-Egyptian Sudan.png|Anglo-Egyptian Condominion of Sudan|link=Anglo-Egyptian Condominium Angola.png|Republic of Angola|link=Angola Antillean Federation.png|Antillean Confederation|link=Antillean Confederation Araucania and Patagonia.png|Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia|link=Araucanía and Patagonia Argentina.png|Argentine Republic|link=Argentina Armenia.png|Republic of Armenia|link=Armenia Artsakh.png|Republic of Artsakh|link=Artsakh Arunachal Pradesh.png|Territory of Arunachal Pradesh|link=Arunachal Pradesh Assyria.png|New Assyrian Empire|link=Assyria Atlas Corporation.png|Atlas Corporate State (Atlas Corporation)|link=Atlas Corporation Australia.png|Commonwealth of Australia|link=Australia Austria-Hungary.png|Austro-Hungarian Empire (Austria-Hungary)|link=Austria-Hungary Azad Kashmir.png|Territory of Azad Kashmir|link=Azad Kashmir Azawad.png|Republic of Azawad|link=Azawad Azerbaijan.png|Republic of Azerbaijan|link=Azerbaijan Aztec.png|New Aztec Empire (Aztlan)|link=Aztlan Baflaria.png|Republic of Baflaria|link=Baflaria Bahamas.png|Commonwealth of the Bahamas|link=Bahamas Bahrain.png|Kingdom of Bahrain|link=Bahrain Balochistan.png|Republic of Balochistan|link=Balochistan Bangladesh.png|People's Republic of Bangladesh|link=Bangladesh Bangsamoro Republik.png|United Federated States of the Bangsamoro Republik|link=Bangsamoro Republik Barotseland.png|Kingdom of Barotseland|link=Barotseland Bashkortostan.png|Republic of Bashkortostan|link=Bashkortostan Basque Country.png|Basque Country|link=Basque Country Batwaland.png|Republic of Batwaland|link=Batwaland Bavaria.png|Kingdom of Bavaria|link=Bavaria Beijing Legislation Quarter.png|Beijing Legation Quarter|link=Beijing Legation Quarter Belgium.png|Kingdom of Belgium|link=Belgium Belize.png|Commonwealth of Belize|link=Belize Benin.png|Republic of Benin|link=Benin Berberstan.png|Republic of Berberstan|link=Berberstan Bhutan.png|Kingdom of Bhutan|link=Bhutan Black Mesa.png|Black Mesan Republic|link=Black Mesa Bolivia.png|Plurinational State of Bolivia|link=Bolivia Botswana.png|Republic of Botswana|link=Botswana Bougainville.png|Kingdom of Bougainville|link=Bougainville Bourbon_Empire.png|Bourbon Empire|link=Bourbon Empire Brazil.png|Federative Republic of Brazil|link=Brazil Brcko.png|Brčko District Territory|link=Brčko District Bretagna.png|Italian Colony of Bretagna|link=Bretagna British Antarctic Territory.png|British Antarctic Territory|link=British Antarctic Territory British Indian Ocean Territory.png|British Indian Ocean Territory|link=British Indian Ocean Territory British Virgin Islands.png|Territory of the British Virgin Islands|link=British Virgin Islands Brittany.png|Republic of Brittany|link=Brittany Brunei.png|Nation of Brunei, the Adobe of Peace (Brunei Darussalam)|link=Brunei Bulgaria.png|Tsardom of Bulgaria|link=Bulgaria Burkina Faso.png|Republic of Burkina Faso|link=Burkina Faso Burundi.png|Republic of Burundi|link=Burundi Buryatia.png|Republic of Buryatia|link=Buryatia Byzantium.png|Byzantine Empire (Byzantium)|link=Byzantium Cabinda.png|Republic of Cabinda|link=Cabinda Caboloan.png|Republic of Caboloan|link=Caboloan Calabar.png|Calabar Kingdom|link=Calabar California.png|Republic of California|link=California Cambodia.png|Kingdom of Cambodia|link=Cambodia Cameroon.png|Republic of Cameroon|link=Cameroon Canada.png|Commonwealth of Canada|link=Canada Canary Islands.png|Republic of the Canary Islands|link=Canary Islands Canton.png|Cantonese Confederation|link=Canton Cape Verde.png|Republic of Cabo Verde (Cape Verde)|link=Cape Verde Cartoon Girl Clone Union.png|Cartoon Girl Clone Union|link=Cartoon Girl Clone Union Cascadia.png|Kingdom of Cascadia|link=Cascadia Catalonia.png|Republic of Catalonia|link=Catalonia Cebu.png|Rajahnate of Cebu|link=Cebu Flag of Celestia (after Adoption of Solar law of Responsibility).png|Nation of Celestial Space (Celestia)|link=Celestia Caliphate of Central africa.png|Caliphate of Central Africa (Central African Caliphate)|link=Central African Caliphate Central African Republic.png|Central African Republic|link=Central African Republic Ceuta.png|Territory of Ceuta|link=Ceuta Chad.png|Republic of Chad|link=Chad Chameria.png|Republic of Chameria|link=Chameria Chernarus.png|Republic of Chernarus|link=Chernarus Cherokeeland.png|Tribal Chiefdom of Cherokeeland|link=Cherokeeland Chile.png|Republic of Chile|link=Chile China.png|People's Republic of China|link=China Chinese Eastern Railway.png|Chinese Eastern Railway State|link=Chinese Eastern Railway Chittagong Hill Tracts.png|Republic of the Chittagong Hill Tracts|link=Chittagong Hill Tracts Christmas Island.png|Territory of Christmas Island|link=Christmas Island Chuvashia.png|Chuvash Republic (Chuvashia)|link=Chuvashia Circassia.png|Confederation of Circassia|link=Circassia Cocos (Keeling) Islands.png|Territory of the Cocos (Keeling) Islands|link=Cocos (Keeling) Islands Columbia.png|Republic of Columbia|link=Columbia Comoros.png|Union of the Comoros|link=Comoros Confederate States.png|Confederate States of America|link=Confederate States Congo.png|Republic of the Congo (Congo-Brazzaville)|link=Congo-Brazzaville Congo-Kinshasa.png|Democratic Republic of the Congo (Congo-Kinshasa)|link=Congo-Kinshasa Cook Islands.png|Commonwealth of the Cook Islands|link=Cook Islands Cossack Hetmanate.png|Cossack Hetmanate|link=Cossack Hetmanate Costa Rica.png|Republic of Costa Rica|link=Costa Rica Couto Misto.png|Popular Assembly of Couto Misto|link=Couto Misto Cuba.png|Republic of Cuba|link=Cuba Cyprus.png|Republic of Cyprus|link=Cyprus Czechoslovakia.png|Republic of Czechoslovakia|link=Czechoslovakia Dagestan.png|Territory of Dagestan|link=Dagestan Dahomey.png|Kingdom of Dahomey|link=Dahomey Dalian.png|British Concession of Dalian|link=Dalian Danzig.png|Free City of Danzig|link=Danzig Democratic Kampuchea.png|Democratic Kampuchea|link=Democratic Kampuchea Denmark.png|Kingdom of Denmark|link=Denmark Denver.png|Free Zone of Denver|link=Denver Dillon.png|Buffalo River Dene Nation (Dillon)|link=Dillon Dinetah.png|Tribal Republic of Dinétah|link=Dinétah Djibouti.png|Republic of Djibouti|link=Djibouti West Hispaniola.png|Dominican Republic|link=Dominican Republic Donetsk.png|Donetsk People's Republic|link=Donetsk 2000px-Flag of South Vietnam.svg.png|Third Republic of Vietnam (Ducanger Remnant Territory)|link=Ducanger Remnant Territory East Anglia.png|Kingdom of East Anglia|link=East Anglia Belarus.png|Republic of Belarus (East Belarus)|link=East Belarus East Germany.png|Democratic Republic of Germany (East Germany)|link=East Germany East Korea.png|New Korean Federation of Occupied America (East Korea)|link=East Korea Libya.png|State of Libya (East Libya)|link=East Libya Nepal.png|Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal (East Nepal)|link=East Nepal East Spain.png|Third Spanish Republic (East Spain)|link=East Spain East Turkestan.png|Third East Turkestan Republic|link=East Turkestan Timor.png|Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste (East Timor)|link=East Timor Egypt.png|Arab Republic of Egypt|link=Egypt El Kadsre.png|Commonwealth Republic of El Kasdre|link=El Kasdre Empire of the Rising Sun.png|Empire of the Rising Sun|link=Empire of the Rising Sun Equatorial Guinea.png|Republic of Equatorial Guinea|link=Equatorial Guinea Eritrea.png|State of Eritrea|link=Eritrea Estado ni Cristo.png|Estado ni Cristo|link=Estado ni Cristo Eswatini.png|Kingdom of Eswatini|link=Eswatini Ethiopia.png|Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia|link=Ethiopia Falkland Islands.png|Territory of the Falkland Islands|link=Falkland Islands Faroe Islands.png|Territory of the Faroe Islands|link=Faroe Islands Federation.png|Federation of the Americas|link=Federation of the Americas Ferrara.png|Duchy of Ferrara|link=Ferrara Fiji.png|Republic of Fiji|link=Fiji Finland.png|Republic of Finland|link=Finland Fiume.png|Free State of Fiume|link=Fiume France.png|French Republic (France)|link=France Freeramerica.png|Free American Empire|link=Free American Empire French Guiana.png|Territory of French Guiana|link=French Guiana French Polynesia.png|Territory of French Polynesia|link=French Polynesia French Southern and Antarctic Lands.png|Territory of the French Southern and Antarctic Lands|link=French Southern and Antarctic Lands Gabon.png|Republic of Gabon|link=Gabon Galaluna.png|Kingdom of Galaluna|link=Galaluna Galapagos Islands.png|Federation of the Galápagos Islands|link=Galápagos Islands Galmudug.png|Republic of Galmudug|link=Galmudug Ganadostan.png|Empire of Ganadostan|link=Ganadostan Georgia.png|Republic of Georgia|link=Georgia (country) Ghana.png|Republic of Ghana|link=Ghana Gibraltar.png|Territory of Gibraltar|link=Gibraltar Gilead.png|Republic of Gilead|link=Gilead Gilgit-Baltistan.png|Republic of Gilgit-Baltistan|link=Gilgit-Baltistan Global Community.png|Global Community|link=Global Community Gran Colombia.png|Republic of the Gran Colombia|link=Gran Colombia Greece.png|Hellenic Republic (Greece)|link=Greece Greenland.png|Territory of Greenland|link=Greenland Grownup Union.png|Grownup Union|link=Grownup Union Guam.png|Territory of Guam|link=Guam Guanacaste.png|Republic of Guanacaste|link=Guanacaste Guangxi Clique.png|Guangxi Clique|link=Guangxi Guernsey.png|Bailiwick of Guernsey|link=Guernsey Guinea.png|Republic of Guinea|link=Guinea Bissau.png|Republic of Guinea-Bissau|link=Guinea-Bissau Gulf of Fonseca.png|Gulf of Fonseca Territory|link=Gulf of Fonseca Guyana.png|Co-operative Republic of Guyana|link=Guyana Hankou.png|Concession of Hankou|link=Hankou Haiti.png|Republic of Haiti|link=Haiti Hawaii.png|Kingdom of Hawaii|link=Hawaii Heartland lion flag.png|Great Invincible Empire of Heartland|link=Heartland New Flag of Heartland upon dreams.png|Grand Imperium of Heartland Upon Dreams|link=Heartland Upon Dreams Hmong ChaoFa.png|Hmong ChaoFa Federated States|link=Hmong ChaoFa Holy Britannian Empire.png|Holy Britannian Empire|link=Holy Britannian Empire Holy Roman Empire.png|Holy Roman Empire|link=Holy Roman Empire 2000px-Flag of Hong Kong (1959-1997).svg.png|Commonwealth of Hong Kong|link=Hong Kong Honduras.png|Republic of Honduras|link=Honduras Hydra.png|Hydra Reich|link=Hydra (comics) Iceland.png|Republic of Iceland|link=Iceland Flag of Chechen Republic of Ichkeria.svg.png|Chechen Republic of Ichkeria|link=Ichkeria Igorot Plutocracy.png|Igorot Plutocracy|link=Igorot Plutocracy Ilirida.png|Republic of Ilirida|link=Ilirida Illéa.png|Kingdom of Illéa (The Selection)|link=Illéa India.png|Republic of India|link=India Indonesia.png|Republic of Indonesia|link=Indonesia Ingria.png|Republic of Ingria|link=Ingria Ingushetia.png|Republic of Ingushetia|link=Ingushetia Inner Mongolia.png|Republic of South Mongolia (Inner Mongolia)|link=Inner Mongolia Iran.png|Islamic Republic of Iran|link=Iran Iraq.png|Republic of Iraq|link=Iraq Ireland.png|Republic of Ireland|link=Ireland Irken Empire.png|Irken Empire|link=Irken Empire Isle of Man.png|Territory of the Isle of Man|link=Isle of Man Israel.png|State of Israel|link=Israel Isthmus.png|Republic of Isthmus (James Bond)|link=Isthmus Ivory Coast.png|Republic of Côte d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast)|link=Ivory Coast Jammu and Kashmir.png|Republic of Jammu and Kashmir|link=Jammu and Kashmir Jersey.png|Bailiwick of Jersey|link=Jersey Jiujang.png|British Concession of Jiujang|link=Jiujang Joint Regime Area.png|Joint Regime Area of the Caribbean Sea|link=Joint Regime Area Jordan.png|Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan|link=Jordan Kabylie.png|Republic of Kabylie|link=Kabylie Kahndaq.png|Republic of Kahndaq|link=Kahndaq Kalinga.png|Kingdom of Kalinga|link=Kalinga Kamerun.png|Werman Reich Colony of Kamerun|link=Kamerun Kangra.png|Principality of Kangra|link=Kangra Kanton and Enderbury Islands.png|Unified Territories of Kanton and Enderbury Islands|link=Kanton and Enderbury Islands Karelia.png|United Republic of Karelia|link=Karelia Kayah.png|United Karenni Independent States (Kayah)|link=Kayah Kazakhstan.png|Republic of Kazakhstan|link=Kazakhstan Kenya.png|Republic of Kenya|link=Kenya Khalistan.png|Sikh Empire of Khalistan|link=Khalistan Khandanyang.png|Khandanyang Empire (Hitman)|link=Khandunyang Khmer Krom.png|Khmer Krom Federation|link=Khmer Krom Federation Kiribati.png|Republic of Kiribati|link=Kiribati Komi.png|Komi Republic|link=Komi Kosovo.png|Republic of Kosovo|link=Kosovo Krakow.png|Free City of Krakow|link=Krakow Kumykia.png|Republic of Kumykia|link=Kumykia Kurdistan.png|Republic of Kurdistan|link=Kurdistan Kuwait.png|State of Kuwait|link=Kuwait Lake Constance.png|Lake Constance Territory|link=Lake Constance Lakotah.png|Republic of Lakotah|link=Lakotah Lesotho.png|Kingdom of Lesotho|link=Lesotho Lezgistan.png|Republic of Lezgistan|link=Lezgistan Liberia.png|Republic of Liberia|link=Liberia Liechtenstein.png|Principality of Liechtenstein|link=Liechtenstein Luxembourg.png|Grand Duchy of Luxembourg|link=Luxembourg Maasai.png|Maasai Tribal Chiefdom|link=Maasai Macau.png|Commonwealth of Macau|link=Macau Madagascar.png|Republic of Madagascar|link=Madagascar Madeira.png|Autonomous Region of Madeira|link=Madeira Madhesh.png|Republic of Madhesh|link=Madhesh Madras.png|Madras Presidency|link=Madras Malawi.png|Republic of Malawi|link=Malawi Maldives.png|Republic of Maldives|link=Maldives Mali.png|Federation of Mali|link=Mali Malta.png|Republic of Malta|link=Malta Manchukuo.png|Great Empire of Manchukuo|link=Manchukuo Manhattan.png|Manhattan Commune|link=Manhattan Maohi.png|Maohi Tribal Federation|link=Maohi Mari El.png|Republic of Mari El|link=Mari El Mauritania.png|Islamic Republic of Mauritania|link=Mauritania Mauritius.png|Republic of Mauritius|link=Mauritius Medici.png|Republic of Medici|link=Medici Melanesian Federation.png|Melanesian Federation|link=Melanesia Melilla.png|Territory of Melilla|link=Melilla Mengjiang.png|Mengjiang United Autonomous Government|link=Mengjiang Mexico.png|United Mexican States (Mexico)|link=Mexico Mittelafrika.png|Werman Reich Colony of Mittelafrika|link=Mittelafrika Modena.png|Duchy of Modena and Reggio|link=Modena Moldova.png|Republic of Moldova|link=Moldova Mon.png|Mon Democratic People's Republic|link=Mon Monaco.png|Principality of Monaco|link=Monaco Mongolia (after Shan Yu's death).png|Mongolian People's Republic|link=Mongolia Monmouthshire.png|Territory of Monmouthshire|link=Monmouthshire Morocco.png|Kingdom of Morocco|link=Morocco Moselle.png|Moselle River Territory|link=Moselle Mount Athos.png|Ecumenical Patriarchate of Mount Athos|link=Mount Athos Mozambique.png|Republic of Mozambique|link=Mozambique Mutapa.png|Kingdom of Mutapa|link=Mutapa Myanmar.png|Republic of the Union of Myanmar|link=Myanmar Nagaland.png|Christian Socialist Republic of Nagaland|link=Nagaland Naples.png|New Kingdom of Naples|link=Naples Nation of Joe.png|Nation of Joe (Futurama)|link=Nation of Joe Nauru.png|Republic of Nauru|link=Nauru Nazi Order.png|Greater Engel Reich (Nazi Order)|link=Nazi Order Nazi Union.png|Nazi Union|link=Nazi Union Negros.png|New Republic of Negros|link=New Republic of Negros Nejd.png|Sultanate of Nejd|link=Nejd Netherlands.png|Kingdom of the Netherlands|link=Netherlands Neutral Moresnet.png|Neutral Moresnet Zone|link=Neutral Moresnet New Caledonia.png|Territory of New Caledonia|link=New Caledonia New Empire of the Rising Sun.png|New Empire of the Rising Sun|link=New Empire of the Rising Sun New Hebrides.png|New Hebrides Condominium|link=New Hebrides New Ottoman Empire.png|Exalted State of the New Ottoman Empire|link=New Ottoman Empire Roman Empire.png|New Roman Empire|link=New Roman Empire New Zealand.png|Commonwealth of New Zealand|link=New Zealand Newfoundland.png|Commonwealth of Newfoundland|link=Newfoundland Niger.png|Republic of Niger|link=Niger Nigeria.png|Republic of Nigeria|link=Nigeria Niue.png|Territory of Niue|link=Niue Norfolk Island.png|Territory of Norfolk Island|link=Norfolk Island North El Salvador.png|People's Revolutionary Republic of El Salvador (North El Salvador)|link=North El Salvador North Guatemala.png|Labor Union of Guatemala (North Guatemala)|link=North Guatemala South Italy.png|Kingdom of Italy (North Italy)|link=North Italy North Japan.png|People's Republic of Japan (North Japan)|link=North Japan North Korea.png|Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea)|link=North Korea Laos.png|Lao People's Democratic Republic (North Laos)|link=North Laos Lebanon.png|Lebanese Republic (North Lebanon)|link=North Lebanon North Macedonia.png|Republic of North Macedonia|link=North Macedonia North Malaysia.png|Pan-Malaysian Labor State (North Malaysia)|link=North Malaysia Nicaragua.png|Republic of Nicaragua (North Nicaragua)|link=North Nicaragua North Paraguay.png|Paraguayan People's Republic (North Paraguay)|link=North Paraguay New Empire of Vietnam (Vietnamese Empire of the Rising Star).jpg|New Empire of Vietnam (North Vietnam)|link=North Vietnam Yemen.png|Republic of Yemen (North Yemen)|link=North Yemen Northern Cyprus.png|Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus|link=Northern Cyprus Northern Ireland.png|Territory of Northern Ireland|link=Northern Ireland Northern Song Dynasty.png|Northern Song Dynasty|link=Northern Song Dynasty Norway.png|Kingdom of Norway|link=Norway Nuxalk.png|Nuxalk Republic|link=Nuxalk Ostasien.png|Werman Reich Colony of Ostasien|link=Ostasien Oceania (Nineteen Eighty-Four).png|English Socialist Union of Oceania|link=Oceania (country) Ogaden.png|Republic of Ogaden|link=Ogaden Ohio.png|Free Republic of Ohio|link=Ohio Olivenza.png|Territory of Olivenza|link=Olivenza Oman.png|Sultanate of Oman|link=Oman Ogoniland.png|Republic of Ogoniland|link=Ogoniland Oromia.png|Republic of Oromia|link=Oromia Pacifica.png|Republic of Pacifica|link=Pacifica Padania.png|Republic of Padania|link=Padania Pakistan.png|Islamic Republic of Pakistan|link=Pakistan Palestine.png|State of Palestine|link=Palestine Pampas.png|Republic of the Pampas|link=Pampas Pan Balgravia.png|Barony of Pan Balgravia|link=Pan Balgravia Panama.png|Republic of Panama|link=Panama Panem.png|United Districts of Panem|link=Panem Papua New Guinea.png|Independent State of Papua New Guinea|link=Papua New Guinea Parana River.png|Paraná River Territory|link=Paraná River Peru.png|Republic of Peru|link=Peru Pheasant Island.png|Pheasant Island Territory|link=Pheasant Island Philippines.png|Federal Republic of the Philippines|link=Philippines Pitcairn Islands.png|Unified Territory of the Pitcairn, Henderson, Ducie and Oeno Islands (Pitcairn Islands)|link=Pitcairn Islands Poland-Lithuania.png|Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth (Poland-Lithuania)|link=Poland-Lithuania Pomerania.png|Grand Duchy of Pomerania|link=Pomerania Popular Empire.png|Popular Empire|link=Popular Empire Portugal.png|Portuguese Republic|link=Portugal Preschooler Federation.png|Preschooler Federation|link=Preschooler Federation Princely Federation.png|Federation of the South Indian Rajahs (Princely Federation)|link=Princely Federation Prussia.png|Kingdom of Prussia|link=Prussia Boriken.png|Commonwealth of Puerto Rico|link=Puerto Rico Puntarenas.png|Territory of Puntarenas|link=Puntarenas Puntland.png|Republic of Puntland|link=Puntland Qadiristan.png|Islamic Socialist Republic of Qadiristan|link=Qadiristan Qatar.png|State of Qatar|link=Qatar Quebec.png|Republic of Quebec|link=Quebec Rapture.png|City State of Rapture|link=Rapture (city) Redcoat Union.png|Redcoat Union|link=Redcoat Union Rehoboth.png|Republic of Rehoboth|link=Rehoboth Republika Srpska.png|Republika Srpska|link=Republika Srpska 1280px-Flag of Rhodesia (1968–1979).svg.png|Republic of Rhodesia|link=Rhodesia Riograndense Republic.png|Riograndense Republic|link=Riograndense Republic Rojava.png|People's Republic of Rojava|link=Rojava Roman Socialist Empire.png|Roman Socialist Empire|link=Roman Socialist Empire Romania.png|Kingdom of Romania|link=Romania 2000px-Flag of Russian Empire for private use (1914–1917).svg.png|Second Russian Empire (Romanov Empire)|link=Romanov Empire Ross Dependency.png|Ross Dependency|link=Ross Dependency Russia.png|Russian Federation|link=Russia Rwanda.png|Republic of Rwanda|link=Rwanda Saar.png|Saar Protectorate|link=Saar Sabah.png|Territory of Sabah|link=Sabah 2000px-Flag of the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic.svg.png|Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic|link=Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic Saint Barthelemy.png|Collectivity of Saint-Barthélemy (Saint Barthélemy)|link=Saint Barthélemy Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan de Cunha.png|Unified Territory of Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan de Cunha|link=Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan de Cunha Saint Pierre and Miquelon.png|Overseas Collectivity of Saint Pierre and Miquelon|link=Saint Pierre and Miquelon Sakha.png|Sakha Republic|link=Sakha Salish.png|Council State of Salishland|link=Salishland Samoa.png|Independent State of Samoa|link=Samoa San Esperito.png|Republic of San Esperito|link=San Esperito San Marino.png|Republic of San Marino|link=San Marino Sandžak.png|Islamic Republic of Sandžak|link=Sandžak Sao Rico.png|Republic of São Rico (The Adventures of Tintin)|link=São Rico São Tomé and Príncipe.png|Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe|link=São Tomé and Príncipe Sarawak.png|Kingdom of Sarawak|link=Sarawak Sardinia.png|Empire of Sardinia|link=Sardinia Saudi Arabia.png|Kingdom of Saudi Arabia|link=Saudi Arabia Savoy.png|Kingdom of Savoy|link=Savoy Scania.png|Kingdom of Scania|link=Scania Scotland.png|Kingdom of Scotland|link=Scotland Segu.png|Kingdom of Segu|link=Segu Senegambia.png|Senegambian Confederation|link=Senegambia Sentinelese Empire.png|Sentinelese Empire|link=Sentinelese Empire Seychelles.png|Republic of Seychelles|link=Seychelles Shamian Island.png|Anglo-French Concession of Shamian|link=Shamian Shan.png|Federated Shan States|link=Shan Shanghai.png|Shanghai International Settlement|link=Shanghai International Settlement Shanxi.png|Shanxi Clique|link=Shanxi Clique Sierra Leone.png|Republic of Sierra Leone|link=Sierra Leone Sindhundesh.png|Republic of Sindhudesh|link=Sindhudesh Singapore.png|Republic of Singapore|link=Singapore Sokoto.png|Neo-Sokoto Caliphate|link=Sokoto Sokovia.png|Principality of Sokovia (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|link=Sokovia Solis.png|Republic of Solis|link=Solis Somalia.png|Republic of Somalia|link=Somalia Somaliland.png|Republic of Somaliland|link=Somaliland Sondonesia.png|Republic of Sondonesia (The Adventures of Tintin)|link=Sondonesia South Africa.png|Republic of South Africa|link=South Africa South Arabia.png|Federation of South Arabia|link=South Arabia South El Salvador.png|Republic of El Salvador (South El Salvador)|link=El Salvador South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands.png|Territory of the South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands|link=South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands Guatemala.png|Republic of Guatemala (South Guatemala)|link=South Guatemala Italy.png|Italian Republic (South Italy)|link=South Italy South Japan.png|Empire of Japan (South Japan)|link=South Japan South Korea.png|Republic of Korea (South Korea)|link=South Korea South Laos.png|Kingdom of Laos (South Laos)|link=South Laos South Lebanon.png|Free Lebanon State (South Lebanon)|link=South Lebanon Malaysia.png|Federal Kingdom of Malaysia (South Malaysia)|link=South Malaysia South Moluccas.png|Republic of South Maluku (South Moluccas)|link=South Moluccas South Nicaragua.png|Nicarao Empire (South Nicaragua)|link=South Nicaragua Ossetia.png|Republic of South Ossetia - the State of Alania|link=South Ossetia South Pacific Mandate.png|South Pacific Mandate|link=South Pacific Mandate Paraguay.png|Republic of Paraguay (South Paraguay)|link=South Paraguay South Sudan.png|Republic of South Sudan|link=South Sudan South Tyrol.png|Autonomous Territory of South Tyrol|link=South Tyrol North Vietnam.png|Socialist Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam)|link=South Vietnam Southern Azerbaijan.png|Southern Azerbaijan People's Government|link=Southern Azerbaijan Southern Song Dynasty.png|Southern Song Dynasty|link=Southern Song Dynasty Sovereign Military Order of Malta.png|Sovereign Military Hospitaller Order of Saint John of Jerusalem, of Rhodes and of Malta (Sovereign Military Order of Malta)|link=Sovereign Military Order of Malta Sri Lanka.png|Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka|link=Sri Lanka Sudan.png|Republic of Sudan|link=Sudan Sulu.png|Sultanate of Sulu|link=Sulu Suriname.png|Republic of Suriname|link=Suriname Sweden.png|Kingdom of Sweden|link=Sweden Switzerland.png|Swiss Confederation (Switzerland)|link=Switzerland Syldavia.png|Kingdom of Syldavia (The Adventures of Tintin)|link=Syldavia Syria.png|Syrian Arab Republic|link=Syria Taegeuk State.png|Taegeuk State of Korea|link=Taegeuk State Tahiti.png|Kingdom of Tahiti|link=Tahiti Taiping.png|Taiping Heavenly Kingdom|link=Taiping Taiwan.png|Republic of China (Taiwan)|link=Taiwan Talyshistan.png|Republic of Talyshistan|link=Talyshistan Tangiers.png|Tangier International Zone (Tangiers)|link=Tangiers Tannu Tuva.png|Tannu Tuvan People's Republic|link=Tannu Tuva Tanzania.png|United Republic of Tanzania|link=Tanzania Tatarstan.png|Republic of Tatarstan|link=Tatarstan Tay Son Nation.png|Socialist Kingdom of the Tay Son Nation|link=Tay Son Nation Texas.png|Republic of Texas|link=Texas Thailand.png|Kingdom of Thailand|link=Thailand Themyscira.png|Republic of Themyscira|link=Themyscira Tianjin.png|International Concession of Tianjin|link=Tianjin 1280px-Flag of Tibet.svg.png|State of Tibet|link=Tibet Togo.png|Togolese Republic|link=Togo Togoland.png|Werman Reich Protectorate of Togoland|link=Togoland Tokelau.png|Territory of Tokelau|link=Tokelau Tondo.png|Kingdom of Tondo|link=Tondo (country) Tonga.png|Kingdom of Tonga|link=Tonga Toucouleur.png|Toucouleur Empire|link=Toucouleur Empire Transnistria.png|Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic (Transnistria)|link=Transnistria Transylvania.png|Principality of Transylvania|link=Transylvania Trieste.png|Free Territory of Trieste|link=Trieste Tunisia.png|Republic of Tunisia|link=Tunisia Turkestan.png|Federated Republic of Turkestan|link=Turkestan Turkey.png|Republic of Turkey|link=Turkey Turkmenli.png|Republic of Turkmenli|link=Turkmenli Tuvalu.png|Commonwealth of Tuvalu|link=Tuvalu Udmurtia.png|Udmurt Republic (Udmurtia)|link=Udmurtia Uganda.png|Republic of Uganda|link=Uganda Ukraine.png|Republic of Ukraine|link=Ukraine Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship.png|Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship|link=Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Unified Soviet Red Assault Command.png|Unified Soviet Red Assault Command|link=Unified Soviet Red Assault Command United Arab Emirates.png|United Arab Emirates|link=United Arab Emirates United Baltic Duchy.png|United Baltic Duchy|link=United Baltic Duchy United Kingdom.png|United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland|link=United Kingdom United States.png|United States of America|link=United States United States Virgin Islands.png|Territory of the United States Virgin Islands|link=United States Virgin Islands Ural Republic.png|Ural Republic|link=Ural Republic Vatican City.png|Vatican City State|link=Vatican City Venda.png|Republic of Venda|link=Venda Venice.png|Most Serene Republic of Venice|link=Venice Vichy France.png|French State (Vichy State)|link=Vichy France Volkstaat.png|Republic of Volkstaat|link=Volkstaat Vulgaria.png|Barony of Vulgaria (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang)|link=Vulgaria Wa.png|State of Wa|link=Wa Wakanda.png|Kingdom of Wakanda (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|link=Wakanda Wallis and Futuna.png|Territory of the Wallis and Futuna Islands|link=Wallis and Futuna Wallmapu.png|Mapuche Federation of Wallmapu|link=Wallmapu Wallonia.png|Republic of Wallonia|link=Wallonia West Balochistan.png|People's Republic of West Balochistan|link=West Balochistan West Belarus.png|Belarusian Democratic Republic (West Belarus)|link=West Belarus West Germany.png|Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany)|link=West Germany West Indies Federation.png|West Indies Federation|link=West Indies Federation West Libya.png|Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya (West Libya)|link=West Libya West Nepal.png|Kingdom of Nepal (West Nepal)|link=West Nepal West Papua.png|Republic of West Papua|link=West Papua Spain.png|Kingdom of Spain (West Spain)|link=West Spain Western Togoland.png|Republic of Western Togoland|link=Western Togoland Xiamen.png|British Concession of Xiamen|link=Xiamen Xibei San Ma.png|Xibei San Ma Clan|link=Xibei San Ma Clan Yugoslavia.png|Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia|link=Yugoslavia Yunnan.png|Yunnan Clique|link=Yunnan Zambezia.png|People's Republic of Zambezia|link=Zambezia Zambia.png|Republic of Zambia|link=Zambia Zanzibar.png|People's Republic of Zanzibar and Pemba|link=Zanzibar Zhenjiang.png|British Concession of Zhenjiang|link=Zhenjiang Zimbabwe.png|Republic of Zimbabwe|link=Zimbabwe Zo Asia.png|Republic of Zo Asia|link=Zo Asia Encantadia (Encantadia) Adamya.png|Kingdom of Adamya|link=Adamya Adjantao.png|Republic of Adjantao|link=Adjantao Etheria banner.png|Kingdom of Etheria|link=Etheria E2016 - hathoria banner.fw.png|Kingdom of Hathoria|link=Hathoria Lireo.png|Kingdom of Lireo|link=Lireo Sapiro.png|Kingdom of Sapiro|link=Sapiro Enroth (Heroes of Might and Magic) Deyja.png|Undead Kingdom of Deyja|link=Deyja Eeofol.png|Demonic Kingdom of Eeofol|link=Eeofol Erathia.png|Erathian Union|link=Erathia Europa (Valkyria) East Europan Imperial Alliance.png|East Europan Imperial Alliance|link=East Europan Imperial Alliance Gaea (The Vision of Escaflowne) Asturia.png|Kingdom of Asturia|link=Asturia Fanelia.png|Kingdom of Fanelia|link=Fanelia Zaibach.png|Empire of Zaibach|link=Zaibach Harmonia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Aquileia.png|Kingdom of Aquileia|link=Aquileia Arantiga.png|Barony of Arantiga|link=Arantiga Arcturia.png|Arcturian Order|link=Arcturia Aztlan Free State.png|Aztlan Free State|link=Aztlan Free State Celestial State.png|Celestial State of Southern Equus|link=Celestial State Changeling Federation.png|Changeling Federation|link=Changeling Federation Changeling Lands.png|Empire of the Changeling Lands|link=Changeling Lands Cixilwan.png|Republic of Cixilwan|link=Cixilwan Confederation of Southern States.png|Confederation of Southern States|link=Confederation of Southern States Crystal Empire.png|Crystal Empire|link=Crystal Empire Diamond Mountain.png|Diamond Mountain People's State|link=Diamond Mountain Disciples of Nightmare Moon.png|Disciples of Nightmare Moon State|link=Disciples of Nightmare Moon Dragon Tribe.png|Kingdom of the Dragon Tribe|link=Dragon Tribe Dread League.png|Dread League|link=Dread League Equestria.png|Principality of Equestria|link=Equestria Falcor.png|Falcor Principality|link=Falcor Feathisia.png|Grand Duchy of Feathisia|link=Feathisia Fillyppines.png|Republic of Fillyppines|link=Fillyppines Gerasecia.png|Federal Republic of Gerasecia|link=Gerasecia Griffonia.png|Griffonian Kingdom|link=Griffonia Griffonian Republic.png|Griffonian Republic|link=Griffonian Republic Griffonstone.png|United Kingdoms of Griffonstone|link=Griffonstone Hellquill.png|Knightly Order of Hellquill|link=Hellquill Hippogriff Kingdom.png|Kingdom of the Hippogriff|link=Hippogriff Kingdom Imperium Crystalis.png|Imperium Crystalis|link=Imperium Crystalis Lake City.png|Republic of Lake City|link=Lake City Las Pegasus.png|Republic of Las Pegasus|link=Las Pegasus Lunar Empire.png|Lunar Empire|link=Lunar Empire Nimbusia.png|Republic of Nimbusia|link=Nimbusia Northern Tribes.png|Federation of the Northern Tribes|link=Northern Tribes Our Town.png|Equalist State of Our Town|link=Our Town Pinkie Pie Empire.png|Pinkie Pie Empire|link=Pinkie Pie Empire River Republic.png|River Republic|link=River Republic Rumare.png|Barony of Rumare|link=Rumare Skyfall Trade Federation.png|Skyfall Trade Federation|link=Skyfall Trade Federation Skynavia.png|Socialist Republic of Skynavia|link=Skynavia Stalliongrad.png|Union of Stalliongradian Republics|link=Stalliongrad Sunstriker Clan.png|Sunstriker Clan State|link=Sunstriker Clan Vedina.png|Kingdom of Vedina|link=Vedina Watertowns.png|United Pony Communities of the Watertowns|link=Watertowns Wingbardy.png|Kingdom of Wingbardy|link=Wingbardy Wittenland.png|Kingdom of Wittenland|link=Wittenland Yakyakistan.png|Kingdom of Yakyakistan|link=Yakyakistan Zebra Empire.png|Zebra Empire (Zebrica)|link=Zebrica Human Sphere (Infinity) ALEPH.png|Nomadic State of ALEPH|link=ALEPH Combined Army.png|Combined Army State|link=Combined Army Inkwell Isle (Cuphead) Caescicaea.jpg|Federal Republic of Caescicaea|link=Caescicaea Carlite.png|Futuristic Republic of Carlite|link=Carlite Flag of Coyolice.png|Republic of Coyolice|link=Coyolice Duongland.png|Socialist Republic of Duongland|link=Duongland Maharlika.png|Federal Rajahnate of Maharlika|link=Maharlika Radrorind.png|Republic of Radrorind|link=Radrorind Rilithestan.png|Federal Republic of Rilithestan|link=Rilithestan Flag of People's Republic of Sakharland.png|People's Republic of Sakharland|link=Sakharland Stericrea.png|United Republic of Stericrea|link=Stericrea Kingdom of Sucreland.png|Kingdom of Sucreland|link=Sucreland United Candy States of Sugar Cotletica.png|United Candy States of Sugar Cotletica|link=Sugar Cotletica Sugarland.png|Barony of Sugarland|link=Sugarland Werman Reich.png|Greater Werman Reich|link=Werman Reich Inner Sphere (BattleTech) Capelian Confederation.png|Capellan Confederation|link=Capellan Confederation Middle Earth (Lord of the Rings) Reunited Kingdom.png|Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor|link=Reunited Kingdom Old World (Warhammer Fantasy) Chaos Empire.png|Chaos Empire|link=Chaos (Warhammer) Empire of Man.png|Empire of Man|link=Empire of Man Ooo (Adventure Time) Candy Kingdom.png|Candy Kingdom|link=Candy Kingdom Plastic World (Army Men) Green Nation.png|Green Nation|link=Green Nation Tan Republic.png|Tan Republic|link=Tan Republic Popevania (Papers, Please) Antegria.png|Republic of Antegria|link=Antegria Arstotzka.png|People's Republic of Arstotzka|link=Arstotzka Impor.png|Republic of Impor|link=Impor Kolechia.png|Republic of Kolechia|link=Kolechia Obristan.png|Republic of Obristan.png|link=Obristan Republia.png|Republic of Republia|link=Republia United Federation.png|The Country of United Federation|link=United Federation Remnant (RWBY) Atlas.png|Kingdom of Atlas|link=Atlas Branwen Tribe.png|Branwen Tribe State|link=Branwen Tribe Fauwan.png|People's Republic of Fauwan|link=Fauwan Menagerie.png|Principality of Menagerie|link=Menagerie Mistral.png|Kingdom of Mistral|link=Mistral Republic of Atlas.png|Republic of New Atlas|link=New Atlas Vacuo.png|Kingdom of Vacuo (North Vacuo)|link=North Vacuo North Vale (Federal Republic of Vale).png|Federal Republic of Vale (North Vale)|link=North Vale Fascist Republic of Vacuo.png|Fascist Republic of Vacuo (South Vacuo)|link=South Vacuo South Vale (Provisional Kingdom of Vale).png|Provisional Kingdom of Vale (South Vale)|link=South Vale Sterwis.png|Republic of Sterwis|link=Sterwis United Schnee Reich.png|United Schnee Reich|link=United Schnee Reich Star Trek Galaxy (Star Trek) Borg Collective.png|Borg Collectivity|link=Borg Collectivity Breen Confederacy.png|Breen Confederacy|link=Breen Confederacy Cardassia.png|Cardassian Union|link=Cardassia Klingon Empire.png|Klingon Empire|link=Klingon Empire Romulan Star Empire.png|Romulan Star Empire|link=Romulan Star Empire Star Wars Galaxy (Star Wars) Black Sun.png|Black Sun Empire|link=Black Sun Confederacy of Independent Systems.png|Confederacy of Independent Systems|link=Confederacy of Independent Systems Galactic Empire.png|Galactic Empire|link=Galactic Empire Galactic Republic.png|Galactic Republic|link=Galactic Republic Strangereal (Ace Combat) Aurelia.png|Federal Republic of Aurelia|link=Aurelia Belka.png|Principality of Belka|link=Belka Emmeria.png|Republic of Emmeria|link=Emmeria Erusea.png|Kingdom of Erusea|link=Erusea Estovakia.png|Federal Republic of Estovakia|link=Estovakia Nordennavic.png|Kingdom of Nordennavic|link=Nordennavic Osea.png|Osean Federation|link=Osea San Salvacion.png|Republic of San Salvacion|link=San Salvacion Sapin.png|Kingdom of Sapin|link=Sapin Ustio.png|Republic of Ustio|link=Ustio Yuktobania.png|Union of Yuktobanian Republics|link=Yuktobania Thedas (Dragon Age) Tevinter Imperium.png|Tevinter Imperium|link=Tevinter Imperium Xulmeon Pastaland.png|Sultanate of Pastaland|link=Pastaland Other Worlds Aggretsukonia.png|Republic of Aggretsukonia (Aggretsuko)|link=Aggretsukonia Altaria.png|Altarian Republic|link=Altarian Republic Anti-Fairy World.png|Empire of Anti-Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents)|link=Anti-Fairy World Arendelle.png|Kingdom of Arendelle (Frozen)|link=Arendelle Azeroth.png|Federal Kingdom of Azeroth (World of Warcraft)|link=Azeroth Barkingburg.png|Kingdom of Barkingburg (PAW Patrol)|link=Barkingburg Bikini Bottom.png|Republic of Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants)|link=Bikini Bottom Canopy Kingdom.png|Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls)|link=Canopy Kingdom Cephalopodistan.png|Socialist Republic of Cephalopodistan (SpongeBob SquarePants)|link=Cephalopodistan Cohdopia.png|Principality of Cohdopia (Ace Attorney)|link=Cohdopia Corona.png|Kingdom of Corona (Tangled)|link=Corona Delmarva.png|Gem Kingdom of Delmarva (Steven Universe)|link=Delmarva Denalia.png|Denalian Tsardom (Molly of Denali)|link=Denalia Digimonland.png|United Republic of Digimonland|link=Digimonland Dilworthia.png|Dilworthian Republic (Courage the Cowardly Dog)|link=Dilworthia Druzhnia.png|People's Republic of Druzhnia (Regular Show)|link=Druzhnia Earth Alliance.png|Earth Alliance (Babylon 5)|link=Earth Alliance Earth Federation.png|Earth Federation (Mobile Suit Gundam)|link=Earth Federation Ebottia flag.png|Kingdom of Ebottia (Undertale)|link=Ebottia Elmore.png|Grand Republic of Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball)|link=Elmore Empire of the Isles.png|Empire of the Isles (Dishonored)|link=Empire of the Isles Enchancia.png|Kingdom of Enchancia (Sofia the First)|link=Enchancia Evingtonia.png|Evington Kingdom (Evingtonia) (Super Baxter)|link=Evingtonia Fairy World.png|Councildom of Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents)|link=Fairy World Flower Hill.png|Republic of Flower Hill (Squirrel and Hedgehog)|link=Flower Hill Free Planets Alliance.png|Free Planets Alliance (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)|link=Free Planets Alliance Gallopia.png|Kingdom of Gallopia (Corn & Peg)|link=Gallopia Ghost Zone.png|Federation of the Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom)|link=Ghost Zone Gilgamesh Confederation.png|Gilgamesh Confederation (Armored Trooper VOTOMS)|link=Gilgamesh Confederation Government of Earth.png|Government of Earth (Futurama)|link=Government of Earth Heimlich.png|Kingdom of Heimlich (King of the Hill)|link=Heimlich Hyrule.png|Kingdom of Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda)|link=Hyrule Inis Spraoi.png|Republic of Inis Spraoi (Rocka-Bye Island/''Inis Spraoi'')|link=Inis Spraoi Kidonia.png|Republic of Kidonia (Arthur)|link=Kidonia Lyoko.png|Republic of Lyoko (Code Lyoko)|link=Lyoko Mushroom Kingdom.png|Mushroom Kingdom (Mario)|link=Mushroom Kingdom Peppaland.png|Kingdom of Peppaland (Peppa Pig)|link=Peppaland Petoria.png|Republic of Petoria|link=Petoria Pridelands.png|Animal Kingdom of the Pridelands (The Lion King)|link=Pridelands Prydain.png|Kingdom of Prydain (The Black Cauldron)|link=Prydain San Andreas.png|Independent Republic of San Andreas (Grand Theft Auto)|link=San Andreas Sequin Federation.png|United Federation of Sequin Land (Sequin Federation) (Shantae)|link=Sequin Federation South Park.png|Republic of South Park (South Park)|link=South Park Squirrel High Command.png|Squirrel High Command (''Conker)|link=Squirrel High Command Rick Citadel.png|Transdimensional Citadel of Ricks (Rick and Morty)|link=Transdimensional Citadel of Ricks United Citizen Federation.png|United Citizen Federation (Starship Troopers)|link=United Citizen Federation Unikingdom.png|Land of the Unikingdom (Unikitty)|link=Unikingdom Walkerville.png|Republic of Walkerville (The Magic School Bus Rides Again)|link=Walkerville WordWorld.png|Kingdom of WordWorld (WordWorld)|link=WordWorld Zheng Fa.png|Republic of Zheng Fa (Ace Attorney)|link=Zheng Fa Zootopia.png|Republic of Zootopia (Zootopia)|link=Zootopia Category:Lore